Dragon Ball Heroes
Dragon Ball Heroes is a Japanese digital card game in the Dragon Ball Series which was released exclusively into arcades in 2010. It is the most popular electronic card game on the market, making over 5 billion yen a year and distributing almost 400 million cards. Characters *Teen Goku (Base, Great Ape) *Teen Goku: BR *Goku (Base, Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan: Berserk, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, God-like Saiyan, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan: Kaio-ken, Ultra Instinct -Sign-, Ultra Instinct) *Goku: GT (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku: Xeno (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku: BR (Base, Super Saiyan Blue) *Kid Vegeta *Kid Vegeta: BR *Vegeta (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Power Stressed, Super Saiyan 2, Demon Prince, Super Saiyan 3, Destruction Prince Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God SS・Shinka) *GT Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Black-Masked Saiyan *Vegeta: Xeno (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta: BR (Base, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue) *Kid Gohan (Base, Great Ape) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Adolescent Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Potential Unleashed) *Great Saiyaman *GT Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Infected, Infected Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Gohan: Xeno (Base, Potential Unleashed) *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Tien *Chiaotzu *Master Roshi (Base, Super Serious Turtle Hermit) *Jackie Chun *Teen Krillin *Krillin *Yamcha *King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) *Dark-Masked King *King Vegeta: Xeno *King Vegeta: BR *Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4) *Masked Saiyan (Base, Great Ape) *Bardock: Xeno (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Bardock: BR *Gine: BR *Grand Supreme Kai *Northern Supreme Kai *Eastern Supreme Kai *Western Supreme Kai *Southern Supreme Kai *Chilled *Tarble *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Anger) *Adolescent Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Power Stressed, Super Saiyan 3) *Trunks: Xeno (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Young Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *GT Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Infected, Infected Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *GT Goten (Base, Super Saiyan, Infected, Infected Super Saiyan) *Goten: Xeno (Base, Potential Unleashed) *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Fat Gotenks, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Adult Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Gotenks: Xeno (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Kibito *Kibito Kai *Toobi *Future Gohanks *Gohanks: Xeno (Base, Super Saiyan 3) *Veku *Gogeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *GT Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Gogeta: Xeno (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Gogeta: BR (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) *Vegito: Xeno (Base, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan 4) *EX Gohanks *Vegeks: Xeno (Base, Super Saiyan) *Jaco *Tora (Base, Great Ape) *Fasha *Borgos *Shugesh *Kid Pan *Teen Pan *King Piccolo (Base, Old, Giant) *Tambourine *Ma Junior (Base, Giant) *Piccolo (Base, Mind Controlled, Fused with Nail, Fused with Kami) *Kami (Base, Old) *Nail *Ninja Murasaki *Pirate Robot *General Blue *Mercenary Tao *Cyborg Tao *Master Shen *Pilaf Machine (Fusion) *Ginger *Nicky *Sansho *Garlic Jr. (Base, Transformed) *Destruction King Garlic Jr. (Transformed) *Raditz (Base, Super Saiyan 3) *Kid Raditz: BR *Young Nappa *Nappa: BR *Nappa (Base, Super Saiyan 3) *Saibaman *Cui *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base, Monster Form) *Captain Ginyu *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, Full Power, Golden Frieza) *Mecha Frieza *Revival Frieza (First Form, Final Form, Golden Frieza) *Golden Frieza (Base, Angered) *Frieza: Xeno (Final Form) *Frieza: BR (Final Form, Golden Frieza) *King Cold *King Cold: BR *Spice *Vinegar *Mustard *Salt *Dr. Kochin *Bio-Men *Ebifurya *Kishime *Misokatsun *Amond *Cacao *Daiz *Rasin *Lakasei *Turles *Destruction King Turles *Turles: Xeno (Base, Runaway) *Wings *Angila *Medamatcha *Commander Zeeun *Lord Slug (Base, Giant) *Destruction King Lord Slug *Slug: Xeno (Base, Super Giant Form) *Dore *Neiz *Salza *Cooler (Base, Final Form, Golden Frieza) *Meta-Cooler (Base, Meta-Cooler Core) *Cyclopian Guard *Dr. Gero *Android 19 *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Android 15 *Android 14 *Android 13 (Base, Super, Destruction King) *Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Power Stressed, Super Perfect Form) *Cell: Xeno (Base, Cell-X) *Cell Jr. *Angol *Moah *Paragus *Paragus: Xeno *Paragus: BR (Young, Old) *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Broly God, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 4 Full Power) *Dark Broly (Super Saiyan 4) *King of Destruction Broly (Super Saiyan 3) *Bio-Broly (Base, Giant Form) *Broly: BR (Base, Wrathful, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Full Power) *Kid Broly: BR *Dr. Lychee *Hatchiyack (Base, Giant Form, Powered Up Form, Destruction King, Super Grudge Amplification) *Baby Hatchiyack *Kogu *Bido *Bujin *Zangya *Bojack (Base, Transformed, Destruction King) *Pikkon *Super Pikkon *Mr. Satan *GT Mr. Satan *Gokule *Videl *Great Saiyaman 2 *Yamu *Spopovich *Pui Pui *Dabura *Dabura: Xeno (Base, Demon God) *Bibidi *Babidi *Majin Buu *Mr. Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks absorbed, Piccolo absorbed, Ultimate Gohan absorbed, Super form) *Kid Buu (Base, Southern Supreme Kai absorbed, Grand Supreme Kai absorbed, Kibito Kai absorbed, Babidi absorbed) *Majin Buu: Xeno *Dark Demon God Buu (Base, Janemba: Xeno absorbed) *Janemba (Base, Split Body, Super, Destruction King) *Baby Janemba (Base, Destruction King) *Janemba: Xeno (Base, Evil Demon) *Tapion (Base, Hirudegarn) *Minotia *Hoi *Beerus (Base, Angered) *Whis *Avo *Cado *Aka *Sorbet *Tagoma *Shisami *Champa *Vados *Frost (First Form, Final Form) *Cabba (Base, Super Saiyan) *Magetta *Botamo *Hit *Goku Black (Base, Super Saiyan Rosé) *Zamasu *Fusion Zamasu (Base, Half-Corruped, Core Area Warrior) *Gowasu *Babarian *Iwne *Heles *Mosco *Quitela *Arack *Liquiir *Sidra *Rumsshi *Belmod *Geene *Marcarita *Ribrianne *Kale (Base, Uncontrollable Super Saiyan) *Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2) *Kefla (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Toppo (Base, God of Destruction Mode) *Dyspo *Jiren (Base, Full Power, Super Full Power) *Anilaza *Katopesla *Ganos *Bergamo *Obuni *Beets: BR *Cheelai: BR *Lemo: BR *Kid Uub *Teen Uub *Majuub *Neko Majin Mix *Neko Majin Z *Neko Majin Mike *Kuriza (First Form, Final Form) *Super Mega Cannon Sigma *General Rilldo *Hyper Meta-Rilldo *Meta-Rilldo *Dr. Myuu *Mutchy *Motchy *Teen Baby *Baby Vegeta *Super Baby Vegeta (Base, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Golden Great Ape) *Super Baby Vegeta 2 (Base, Golden Great Ape) *Super Baby Trunks *Hell Fighter 17 *Super 17 (Base, Android 18 absorbed, Android 16 absorbed, Cell absorbed) *Oceanus Shenron (Princess Oto, Dragon Form) *Haze Shenron *Eis Shenron *Naturon Shenron (Base, Super) *Nuova Shenron *Rage Shenron (Base, Super) *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) *Mira (Base, Runaway, Super Mira, Towa Absorbed) *Supreme Kai of Time (Base, Power of Time Unleashed) *Chronoa *General Bon *Towa (Base, Darkness, Demon God) *Shun Shun *Haru Haru *Psi Devilman *Demigra *Demon God Demigra (Base, Final Form, Enhanced Demon Form) *Putine (Base, Demon God) *Gravy (Base, Demon God) *Great Devilman *Demon God Salsa *Demon God Shroom *Fu (Base, Super Fu) *Android 21 *Android 21 (Evil) (True Form, Cell Absorbed) *Cumber (Base, Super Saiyan, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 3 Full Power) *Majin Ozotto *Roberu *Syn Shenron: Xeno (Base, Super Shadow Dragon, Enhanced Demon) *Haze Shenron: Xeno *Eis Shenron: Xeno *Nuova Shenron: Xeno *Rage Shenron: Xeno *Oceanus Shenron: Xeno *Naturon Shenron: Xeno *Oren *Kamin *Oren Caulifla (Super Saiyan) *Kamin Kale (Super Saiyan) *Super Oren Vegeta *Hearts Bosses *??? Dark Empire Saga *Towa (Demon God) *Xeno Frieza, Towa (Demon God) *Super Mira, Towa (Demon God) *Gravy (Demon God) *Xeno Cell *Putine (Demon God) *Putine (Demon God), Xeno Cell (Base/Cell-X) *Gravy (Demon God), Putine (Demon God) *Dabura (Demon God) *Xeno Buu *Towa (Demon God), Dabura (Demon God) *Xeno Buu (Dabura absorbed) *Xeno Turles *Xeno Turles (Dark Evolution) *Salsa *Dark-Masked King *Dark-Masked King, Mechikabura, Salsa *Shroom *Xeno Janemba *Xeno Janemba (Evil Demon) *Xeno Buu (Janemba absorbed) *Xeno Slug *Xeno Buu (Jamenba absorbed), Xeno Slug *Super Mira, Towa (Demon God), Salsa *Xeno Slug (Giant Form) *Xeno Vegito (Super Saiyan Kaioken) *Xeno Paragus *Towa (Demon God) *Broly Dark *Broly Dark *Xeno Goku (Super Saiyan 4) *Gravy (Demon God), Putine (Demon God) *Super Mira, Towa (Demon God) *Salsa *Xeno Paragus, Dark-Masked King *Shroom *Haru Haru, Dabura (Demon God), Towa (Demon God), Super Mira, Demigra, Shun Shun *Salsa, Putine (Demon God), Dabura (Demon God), Mira (Towa absorbed), Demigra, Gravy (Demon God), Shroom *Dabura (Demon God), Mechikabura, Dark Shenron, Mira (Towa absorbed) Prison Planet Saga *Cooler (Final Form) *Fu *Xeno Goku (Super Saiyan 4) *??? *Super Bojack *Cumber *Goku (Super Saiyan: Berserk) *Cumber, Goku (Super Saiyan: Berserk) *Ozotto *Cumber *Cumber *Cumber (Super Saiyan) *Ozotto *Hatchiyack (Super Grudge Amplification) *Super Janemba *Cumber (Super Saiyan) *Fu, Cumber (Golden Great Ape) *Android 19, Android 13 (Fusion), Dr. Gero *Cumber (Super Saiyan 3) *Fu, Cumber (Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks, Future Mai *Cumber (Super Saiyan 3) *Super Fu *Cumber (Super Saiyan 3) Demigra Revival Saga *Roberu *Demigra, Roberu *General Bon *Xeno Rage Shenron, Xeno Haze Shenron *Xeno Eis Shenron, Xeno Nuova Shenron *Xeno Haze Shenron, Xeno Rage Shenron, Xeno Naturon Shenron *Xeno Oceanus Shenron *Xeno Eis Shenron *Xeno Nuova Shenron *Xeno Omega Shenron (Base, Enhanced Demon) *Demigra, Roberu Universal Conflict Saga *Kamin, Oren *Caulifla (Infected SSJ), Oren, Kamin, Cabba (Infected), Kale (Infected) *Kamin, Oren *Fused Zamasu *Kamin, Fused Zamasu, Oren *Cumber (Super Saiyan 3) *Fused Zamasu, Cumber (Super Saiyan 3) *Kamin, Oren *Kamin Kale, Oren Caulifla *Oren Vegeta *Cumber (Super Saiyan 3) *Fused Zamasu *Fused Zamasu, Cumber (Super Saiyan 3 Full Power), Hearts Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Games Category:Dragon Ball Games Category:Arcade Games